Hypotheticals
by QuixoticQuest
Summary: PART OF THE 20 BY 20 CHALLENGE. Sometimes asking hypothetical questions can be both amusing... and dangerous. Why? Nita and Kit are about to find out. Some spoilers. One-Shot.


**Hypotheticals**

_A/N- So, here's the skinny. This is the first one-shot of a self inflicted challenge. _

_The challenge? – To write twenty one shots before my twentieth birthday. Officially this challenge is going to be called __**"The Twenty by Twenty Challenge"**__ and I have until my birthday, July 23__rd at 5PM (since that's the time I was born)__, to write 20 one-shots from any category. __**The Rules:**__ a) I am not allowed to repeat any categories more than twice. b) I am only allowed to write each one-shot in a minimum of 2000 words (not including the A/N). c) (Within reason) I MUST accept any one-shot requests from readers (in terms of prompts). d) I must use the following piece of dialogue in the fic somehow: "No, I wanted fries with that!"or if it's a song-fic, use every line of the song in the piece somehow.  
_

_EXCEPTIONS: For categories that have a subcategory, the total of one-shots allowed in that category may be doubled. EX: Star Wars EU. For each category, the use of a song-fic as a prompt may be used ONCE per category. RESTRICTION: All songs may not be used more than once (songs used in previous fics, as long as they are not one-shots, may be used again for this challenge).  
_

_Restrictions on Accepting Prompts: The following types of prompts are ones that I will not write on principle (I mean no offense to anyone who does write them, but I myself won't): fiction or non-canon pairings (except for one or two non-canon pairings, I will not write these). 2. Porn fiction. 3. Hate fiction (I have yet to read those but I am sure that there are some out there and I refuse to write them or read them). 4. Anything that breaks the rules of FFN or my moral beliefs/principles. 5. Disney Channel fics or fan fiction that I have no familiarity with (in order to write well, I must write fan fics about books or movies that I've already read or watched). _

_The punishment? If I am not able to write twenty one-shots by the time my birthday arrives, I will a) Have to write twenty more one-shots (time span TBD) b) I will have to accept writing any kind of one-shot (no matter how ridiculous)- please note: the same rules for accepting prompts or requests as before apply here. c) I will change my username to the first request that anyone gives me (for one week)- again, within reason (I will not accept names that are crude, obnoxious or offensive in any way). Lastly I will have to read/review 10 fics from each of my fandoms-only the ones I've written in though (requests from readers of my fan fiction welcome). _

_Without further ado, here is the first one shot of my "Twenty by Twenty Challenge." _

_**Prompt**__: Write a fic using the concept or term "hypothetical situations." _

_WARNING: Contains some spoilers. _

_-Don ^_^_

_

* * *

_

"Okay," Kit said and rolled onto his stomach. He and Nita had spent the past five hours doing absolutely nothing, so they ended up deciding to go to the moon, where they did pretty much the same thing, except that they were doing nothing on the moon. Kit's boredom finally kicked into his brain and he held up a finger as faced Nita, who sat up to look at him. "So what would you say to an idea to pass the time?"

Both of them knew that summer was boring, but the lack of activity on the wizarding front had left them incredibly antsy, in particular Kit since he honestly couldn't stand hanging around his house while Carmela continued to talk non-stop to her latest boyfriends over the phone. He had hoped she would grow up, but that had as much of a chance as the Lone Power willingly offering to stop entropy from happening.

"Shoot. I can't think of anything myself," Nita said with a shrug. Kit scooted over and criss-crossed his legs as he began to explain his new idea of entertainment. "Wait, this one doesn't involve us getting in trouble with Tom or Carl, does it?"

"Come on, Neets," Kit said with a sigh, giving her a dubious look, "When have I ever suggested something like that."

Nita raised an eyebrow and he amended his statement, "Okay, within the last two months?"

"I'll admit, you've been unusually well behaved," Nita said with a smirk, earning her a punch in the arm from Kit.

"Do you want to hear my idea or not?" Kit demanded, folding his arms across his chest. Nita nodded, suppressing a snort of laughter.

"Okay, so how about we play a game of hypotheticals?"

Nita blinked, "Of what?"

"You know, hypotheticals, as in I ask you a hypothetical question and you ask me one," Kit elaborated. Nita thought for a moment and then slowly nodded.

"Okay, any rules?" Kit shook his head. "What could it hurt?" She said with a grin, but her inner voice answered for her, _A lot. _Nita decided to wonder about what that meant later on. Right now she noticed Kit's own mouth was forming a smirk. Nita decided to cut him off.

"Would you rather say to the President 'No, I wanted fries with that!' out of the blue or 'I have an imaginary pet tiger and he doesn't like you'?"

Kit stared at Nita for a minute before saying, "You're out of your mind.

"Just answer the question, Kit," Nita said with grin. Kit sighed.

"I'd go with the fries one, maybe it'd make more sense in context," Kit mumbled. Nita snorted, but didn't comment any further due to the fact that Kit had already moved on.

"Okay, I've got one," Kit said, still grinning.

"I think I'm going to regret agreeing to this," Nita said with a massive eye roll.

"Too late," Kit said, "What if hypothetically you were to cheat off of someone's test, who would you cheat off of?"

"What? Kit!" Nita punched him in the arm. "I would never cheat."

"I know that," Kit said with a long sigh, "That's why it's a hypothetical situation!"

Nita mumbled curses under her breath in Spanish that Kit caught, "Oi! I heard that."

"Fine, I would cheat off of Marcus," Nita admitted. Marcus was the same age as Nita and was incredibly intelligent, both by test standards and with just about anything he attempted in life. _Plus, _Nita thought to herself, _He's cute too. _Nita then mentally smacked herself. _I really have to stop doing that._

"Marcus, huh?" Kit said, rubbing his chin. "The guy does have the smarts. But I doubt he's better than I am."

"Kit," Nita said with a dubious look, "You and I both know you couldn't repeat that statement in the Speech."

"I know, I know," Kit held up his hands, "Let me have some fun, will you?"

"Well, I'm having fun," Nita said, grinning at Kit's glare.

"Well, whoop-dee-doo for you," Kit said, grunting and then turning his head away.

"Okay, my turn," Nita said, rubbing her hands together.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kit said as he looked at Nita's glowing expression. He wasn't exactly sure why he'd suggested the game in the first place and then remembered how much he really hated boredom. _Now I know why, _He thought with an eye roll.

"If you could hypothetically punch anyone in public, who would you punch?" Nita had barely asked the question when Kit's response was out of his mouth.

"What kind of a question is that?"

"You never said there were any rules," Nita pointed out and Kit mentally smacked himself for not setting any down before he started his ridiculous game.

"Still, that's a really crazy question, what makes you ask that?" Kit asked.

"Answer the question, Kit, who would you punch?" Nita repeated and Kit was forced to admit that he had to answer it as per his own lack of sense in not setting rules to his game. _I really hate myself sometimes. _

"I'd punch…" Kit clamped his mouth shut, the words were now caught in his throat. Nita then thumped him on the back, "Ahgh! Ronan."

"Ronan?" Nita repeated, "Why Ronan?"

"One question per customer," Kit said with a scowl, "My turn."

"Fine," Nita said, "But you know I'm going to ask you about that later."

"Joy," Kit said, turning his eyes up at the stars and silently cursed them for his own idiocy. It was as though he couldn't do a single thing right today. First he suggested a stupid game and then he actually told Nita that he wanted to punch Ronan. She was probably more than just a little bit suspicious of him because of that.

"Okay, hypothetically what would your ideal wizardry talent be?" Kit asked, hoping that this time he wouldn't be stabbing himself with a question.

"Ideal talent?" Nita repeated, briefly giving Kit a strange look before answering, "I'd love to have the ability to talk to inanimate objects once just to see what it's like."

Kit nodded, "Oh, okay." He rubbed the back of his neck, secretly hoping that Nita hadn't noticed. But knowing Nita, she probably had. _I'm still going to be regretting this until I die, _Kit thought to himself.

"Hypothetically what would you rather be sick and dying or sick and crying?" Nita asked after some thought.

"Again with the ridiculous questions," Kit said with a sigh.

"Well, they are 'hypotheticals' and by definition hyptheticals are ridiculous questions," Nita said and then nodded at Kit, indicating that she still expected him to answer the question.

"What do you think?" Kit replied with some annoyance, "I'd rather cry than die of course, you'd be stupid to die just because you didn't want to cry."

"Really? Most guys would say the opposite," Nita said with curious look at Kit's eyes as they shifted uneasily. "You okay?"

"What?" Kit shook his head, "Yeah, I'm fine," _She really has to stop asking me these questions, they're all getting too close for comfort_, Kit thought. He could almost feel the sweat beading on his neck and forehead. _If she asks me another crazy question I might crack._

"Hypothetically, would you rather be addicted to spam or donuts?" Kit questioned and immediately received a nose wrinkling in response. He knew how touchy Nita could be about food sometimes.

"I have no idea," Nita said, giving Kit a death glare for even asking the question. "I hate spam, so I guess I'd rather be addicted to donuts."

"You and me both," Kit said with a snort of laughter.

"Would you rather eat fried chicken with Colonel Sanders or Pancakes with Aunt Jemima?" Nita asked. Kit whistled.

"Hoo, tough one," He grinned, "If Aunt Jemima is hot…"

"Kit!" Nita shoved him and made a gagging noise.

"Okay, how about this: would you rather jump off a cliff or drive off a cliff?"

"Um, what?" Nita blinked, "Drive, it might hurt less."

"Or more, if the car explodes," Kit pointed out. Nita rolled her eyes.

"I don't know where you get this stuff," She said with a massive eye roll. "Would you rather eat cell phone or get eaten by a giant man eating slug?"

"Now who's asking the ridiculous questions?" Kit said with a snort, "I'd eat the cell phone. I would be humiliated if I was eaten by a slug." Nita nodded.

"I would be too," She then burst out laughing and Kit laughed right along with her. They then spent the next hour coming up with the most ridiculous hypotheticals that they could think of and many of them left the two in fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"Okay, okay," Kit said, holding up his hand, "I've got one: Would you rather lick a frozen pole or kick a really hungry grizzly bear?"

"At least I'd get my tongue unstuck eventually," Nita said with a chuckle, "I wouldn't want to tangle with a grizzly bear."

"Me either," Kit said, shaking his head.

"How about this: Would you rather travel around the world and never settle down, or settle down and never get to leave your house?"

"You kidding me? I couldn't sit in my house all day, I'd go crazy!" Kit exclaimed incredulously. Nita laughed again at that.

"But you _are _crazy, Kit," She said and dodge Kit's punch.

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking," Kit said, rolling his eyes and then burst out laughing once more. Nita joined him and for a few minutes both of them sat in comfortable silence watching the stars. He'd forgotten how nice it was to just sit on the moon and talk with Nita. She really made him feel like a complete idiot sometimes because she was always so strong and composed. But because he knew her better than that, he knew that she always did what she felt was right. She was self sacrificing and had a broad imagination that not even Kit on his best days could match. Kit folded his arms behind his head and continued to stare up at the glowing canopy above him.

"What would you rather do: spend the rest of your life alone after losing someone you loved or never find love at all?" Nita asked finally. Kit turned his head to look at Nita, who was averting her eyes by staring fixatedly up at the stars. He knew that she was thinking about her mom when he asked and it didn't make answering the question any easier to think about, let alone answer.

Kit decided to spare Nita the pressure of him looking at her and continued to look up at the constellations, mentally trying to see how many he could name. "I'd rather find love and have it for as long as I could."

Nita turned to look over at Kit, whose face was concealing how he really felt, though Nita knew him well enough to tell that the question had hurt him to answer as much as it hurt her to ask it. He honestly couldn't stand to see Nita in as much pain as she was. It had gotten better in the past year or so since Nita's mom had died, but he still noticed the way her eyes would turn away whenever she talked about her mom or whenever someone brought up the subject she'd wouldn't talk much or would try to change the subject altogether. It had been tough on Dairine to cope, but Nita was the one had to hold the family together, so she was probably feeling the strain like crazy all the time.

"Nita," Kit said, touching her arm lightly. "You don't have to talk about it. Or you can, I don't really mind either way," He said. Nita shook her head.

"I'm fine," She replied, "Whose turn was it?" She attempted a smile but Kit's piercing gaze saw right through her mask. She fell silent for a few minutes and then sighed. "I just miss her a lot, that's all."

"I know you do and there's nothing wrong with that," Kit said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Nita shook her head, pulling away slightly.

"No, it's not," Nita replied, standing up. "Kit, I need to move on, I can't keep thinking about this like it'll bring her back." Nita then turned around so her back was to Kit. He sat quietly for a moment before he responded. "I can't keep telling myself that it's okay to hold onto everything I remember or keep her phone number in my phone like Dad does."

Kit opened his mouth and then shut it. _So that's what this was all about, _He thought with a pained frown in Nita's direction. She wasn't moving on because she didn't want to go through the same pain that her dad had, just knowing that fact made Kit's heart ache even more than it already did.

_She probably has someone she doesn't want to lose_, Kit thought. _That's why she asked me that. _After all, Nita had always trusted Kit with every single important question or situation she was in.

"I don't think anyone should like me," Nita said, lowering her gaze. Kit felt a pang as she said that.

"I think it's my turn," Kit said, standing up and walking over to where Nita stood. Nita turned her head slightly, but didn't look Kit fully in the eye. "What if, hypothetically, I were to kiss you, would that count as 'liking you'?"

Nita blinked as her head came up abruptly to stare into Kit's bright brown eyes. Kit took Nita's head in his hands and wiped away the tears that were on her face. "Neets?"

"Nope," Nita said and then kissed Kit before he could lean in himself. Kit grinned through the entire thing, even when Nita pulled away, he was still smiling broadly from ear to ear. "My turn," Nita said as she rested her arms on his shoulders. "Would you rather me say I love you or should I keep that a secret?"

"I think you answered your question for yourself," Kit said and then kissed her. "But for the record, I wouldn't mind you keeping it a secret from 'Mela."

Nita smiled, "Deal."

**A/N- Fin. As per the rules, there's only one more one-shot I can write in this category (at least for the duration of this challenge). See you at the next one! =) **


End file.
